metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
I didn't know about the existence of this Wiki site at the time, but I created a more detailed timeline a year ago, which is now available at the wikibook I created: Metal Gear Series Feel free to add any content from my timeline to this article. I may also add some information myself when I have the time. Jagged 85 02:28, 4 May 2007 (UTC) -- I was pretty proud of our time-line, but bloody hell! Feel free to add anything from that over to ours, if you want to.--Fantomas 09:54, 4 May 2007 (UTC) -- How you guys know that Boss was born in 1922? help please I've just been filling in the year articles wih some of your stuff. 1964 is quite detailed If someone could give me a hand that would be great. The wisemmen's commitee began at the 1930´s Could everyone read this please. Right, I did some additions to the Timeline today, but I noticed a little something that bugs me. In the Portable Ops section, it keeps saying "Date unknown" down it even though the game has an in-universe date that it brings up in the menu between missions. Then I remembered that the date the game finishes would be different for someone who takes a while with the game, running through side-missions, as opposed to someone who speeds through. So I had an idea that I wanted to consult the community on before just going ahead with. I was thinking I could do a run through of the game (either starting a new save, or using one of my saves with tons of soldiers already recruited) and jot down dates as events happen and put them onto this Timeline. I wouldn't necessarily do a speed run, but I wouldn't try and do every single side-mission. Then afterwards, I would list the dates of major events in the game, such as the destruction of the RAXA prototype, when Johnathon dies and things like that. for some of the more minor stuff (like Boss fighting and recruiting Python) I'd just group together and list the month they happen. Any one have any thoughts on the matter? (i.e. Good idea, Horrible idea, etc.) --Fantomas 16:06, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good!--Richard 20:03, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I found something! I just made some recent additions to this article from the Preorder Documentry of MGS4. The were in the credits! DON'T REMOVE THEM! I'm pretty sure they're related to the canon. :be careful. We don't like spoilers around here, these may get removed since they don't appear related to anything (we may be better off not knowing). --Drawde83 21:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::You mean all the stuff you added in you just copied from Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2? Thanks, but I had already run through and added things I thought were relevant, and had researched proper dates for all of them. For example the date for the creation of Dolly the Sheep was incorrect, so I researched the real date and added it in. Thanks again for the effort I do mean that I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything, but I don't want to add stuff in just because it was in an official documentary (which, by the way is incorrect on some major points.) --Fantomas 21:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::You mean all that stuff was not official enough to add into this article!? Tch, well if you say so I guess we can all take your word for it. The stuff did seem kinda wrong. I suppose we'll just have to find out what the more authentic timeline is some other time. Possiby when MGS4 is relased nearly a month from now. ::::Like I said, I might not have bothered so much if you had researched proper dates. If you had done, you would have noticed that a degree of that timeline is already in this timeline. Ryan Payton must not be very good with dates. --Fantomas 11:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Some minor edits I've just gone through and bolded some of the key events which will have a bigger description for them on their own page, like Operation Intrude N313. Obviously most of them have not been made yet but i figured i should do it anyway as we plan to in the future. - Selo 11:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC)